


Seeing in Color

by Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou/pseuds/Neverplannedonsomeonelikeyou
Summary: One shot, soulmate au where you can't see in color. You can see vibrant colors where your soulmate has recently touched. Once you meet your soulmate, you can see in full color.David meeting his soulmate, Jack.





	Seeing in Color

David tried to pretend he didn’t care much about his soulmate. He tried to not let thoughts of his soulmate consume him. He was meant to be a good student, a smart boy, who didn't care about love or feelings, who didn’t need anyone but himself. He wanted to be the person everyone else wanted him to be, but it just didn't work.  
David heard the other students gush about their soulmates. Some met them young, while others met them later on. But most people had met their match- it felt like David was the only one without.   
He decided to believe that his soulmate lived in a different city than him. He wanted to believe that he would meet his soulmate when he was at the top of his career and well off. He wanted to be able to support them, to support the family they would have.   
David found himself daydreaming about his soulmate often. He couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate. He couldn’t wait to see in color. He couldn’t wait to see the color of his soulmates eyes. Everyone said that color was beautiful, and when he would see it, he will never want to go back to the boring black and white world he was living in. David believed them.   
One day, David came home to see his father holding a newspaper. It was just like any normal newspaper, all except one thing. There was color, actual color, in the shape of a hand on the paper. David dropped his bag and ran to the couch where his father sat and grabbed the paper from him.  
“David, what are you doing?” His father asks.   
“Color! There's color on this paper!” David exclaimed. “Where did you get this?”  
“Sallie from work let me have it, she already read it,” his father said. “Can I have it back, now?”  
That was two years ago, and the only time David has seen any color. If that's what the world looked like, he couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate. He liked to dream of what they looked like. Were they tall? Were they strong? What was their personality like? All he knew that at the time he saw the newspaper, they had to have been in New York.  
After that day, he ached for his soulmate more and more. He didn't want to be that perfect student anymore- he just wanted to meet his soulmate.  
It was summer vacation. David woke up early to go for a walk. He decided that he was going to start searching for his soulmate.  
He knew that two years ago they were selling papers. He prayed they were still doing that.   
David decided to walk through the busiest areas of town. He walked for as long as he felt he could without his parents wondering where he was.  
After walking around for a few hours with no results, he went back home. It was still early in the morning.   
He snuck in as quietly as he could. When he got in the house, he was greeted by his mother, who told him off for leaving the house without telling anyone.   
“Why did you leave? We were worried sick!” She exclaimed.  
“Just went for a walk, mother. Wanted some air, and didn't want to wake anyone,” he said.  
“This early in the morning?” She asked.   
“The cool air is nice, mom. I’d like to do it again tomorrow.”  
His mother agreed to let him go in the mornings. David was excited to wake up in the mornings.  
Most days he didn't have any luck. He figured he was probably looking in the wrong areas. He decided he would head down to the harbor for a change of scenery one morning.   
While walking, he spotted a woman holding a paper with color swirling around the paper, with bright blues, reds, greens, and yellows in the shape of a hand. David excitedly asked the woman where she had gotten the paper. She pointed behind her and kept walking. David burst into a sprint, running in the direction he was told. He saw people holding papers covered with color. He ran faster, dodging people as he ran.  
“Extra, extra! Terrified flight from burnin’ inferno, you heard it right here!”  
David stopped in his tracks. A newsboy. He listened for the voice again and ran towards him.   
David couldn't hear the voice anymore. Did he want to meet him yet? He felt a sudden wave of anxiety. What if he didn't like him? What if his soulmate saw him and didn't think he was enough? What if his soulmate wasn’t who he wanted him to be?  
David stood still. He straightened his clothes out, flattened his hair down, and started walking, listening for the voice. He walked around, then suddenly he saw him. It happened so quickly. Their eyes met, and the world exploded into color. Blues, greens, purples, reds - everywhere he looked he saw color. The newsboy dropped his papers and walked to David. It felt as if time stopped. Nothing else mattered, except him and the newsboy.  
“Hey,” the newsboy said.  
“Hey,” He repeated. “My name’s David.”  
“Jack.”   
“Hi, Jack,” He said, smiling.   
Jack mirrored his smile. “Wanna head to the park? Get to know each other?”  
“I’d like that.”


End file.
